The capability to rapidly and accurately spatially and temporally characterize atmospheric conditions affecting the performance of electro-optical systems such as directed-energy systems, imaging systems, and communications links remains an inadequately solved problem. Improved systems and methods that can help achieve this capability are highly desirable.